Big Hero 6: Nuevo Origen
by Nestor310413
Summary: Salido de la cárcel, Hiro intentara redimirse, pero luego de cortos sucesos, SHIELD lo reclutara para liderar el equipo de BIG HERO 6.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

La gente cree, que cuando estas a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa por tu cabeza, desde que recuerdas, pero es una mentira absurda. Tirado, en el suelo, cenizas cayéndome en ese casco que llevo puesto, todo iba tan lento, policías corriendo, las sirenas de las ambulancias, gente gritando, no sabia que hacer, ya ni sentía el dolor de la herida, creo que me estaba desangrando, todos el equipo había desaparecido, no tenia ni de donde estaba, y ese tipo llamado Draxter, era un cobarde, lo único que hizo fue clavarme uno de los escombros, un fierro, atravesó mi cuerpo, me lo pude sacar, pero solo fue peor, me desangraba.

Una pregunta, ¿alguna vez han sentido un dolor tan fuerte que han querido gritar pero no pueden? Mi vista se empezó a tornar blanca, los sonidos dejaban de escucharlos, yo...

* * *

 **Aviso:** Habrá secuela de esta historia.

El autor.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡Despierta!-grito uno de los oficiales.

-¡Ahhh!-grite cayéndome en el suelo-¿que demo...? ¿Qué horas son?

-Levántate y vístete, tu condena termino, a los 18 años arrestado, 6 años de cárcel, levántate.

Después de vestirme, estaba nervioso, me encontraba sentado en mi cama. Después de años en a cárcel, era libre, ¡libre! Un oficial abrió la celda y me pregunto si estaba listo, le respondí que si y me dirigí a donde estaba el oficial y lo seguí. Muchos presos me miraban con mala cara, otros me felicitaban por haber terminado mi condena. El oficial me llevo al patio, ahí abrió una puerta, muchas mejor dicho, hasta llegar al ultimo. Me abrió la puerta, pero me detuvo y me dijo:

-No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.

Yo solo asentí sonriendo y me dejo salir. Justo enfrente se encontraba el estacionamiento. Pero mire con mas atención el lugar y divise una camioneta negra, en ella estaba apoyado un chico rubio. Este voltea y cuando me ve, abre los ojos como platos y corre hacia mi, abrasándome me dice:

-¡Hiro!, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Fred, también un gusto eh...verte-dije

-Ahora sube, hay que irnos-me dijo dirigiéndose a la camioneta.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabias que este dia iba a salir?

-Todos los días he estado viniendo-respondió.

-¿Queeeeee?

-Tranqui, Wasabi nos esta esperando en el departamento, vamos-con esto nos subimos al auto y arranco.

. . .

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, nos sentamos, Wasabi me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo. Nos sirvió a Fred y a mi unas donas, parece que las había comprado en una tienda. Después de comer me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme, luego le pedí prestado a Wasabi la camioneta, y me dirigí a un lugar, un lugar donde hace mucho no iba, a mi antiguo hogar.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La cafetería de mi tía se encontraba cerrado, pero..., parecería que habían globos en el lugar, me di la vuelta para encontrar la puerta trasera abierta. Alrededor de ella había globos y en la parte de arriba decía: "BIENVENIDO A MI CUMPLE".

-¿Que?-dije y entre.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, a ninguno la conocía, hombres, niños, mujeres, todo tipo de personas, entonces una niña apareció y me miro con cara de extraño, entonces, me dijo:

-Hola, primo Hiro.

Me quede por un momento quieto, "¿me acaba de decir primo?". En ese momento apareció mi tía, ella se quedo sorprendida y sin decir ni una palabra me saco del lugar dejándome con la duda de la niña rara. Ella me llevo a un lugar ha escondidas, y me dijo:

-¿Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en la cárcel?, no me digas que te escapaste.

-Nooo, me acaban de sacar e prisión, ¿Cómo voy a escapar?

-Bien, entonces, fuera de aquí.

-Wow, alto, vine a visitarlos, nada mas, también tengo una duda, ¿quien era la niña de ahí?

-Mmmm...

-Tía, ¿Quién es y por que me dijo primo?

-Estee..., ah, es tu prima, se llama Abigail...

-¿Como tengo un prima?, mi madre murió, tu eres la única tía que..., ¡ESPERA!, ¿te casaste con alguien?

-Si, con...

-No me digas con mi profesor de TSF, por favor...

-Si ¿y?

-¿QUEEEEEE?!

-¡No grites!

-Tu también estas que gritas!

-Escucha, se que es muy difícil aceptar estos cambios, pero al menos tienes un tío...

-Me importa un comino tener un tío, fue mi error venir aquí- con esto me retire.

Me dirigí a la camioneta, que se encontraba e frente, no podía creerlo, es imposible e inaceptable (para mi) que mi tía se halla casado con un tipo de pacotilla. Entre a la camioneta y arranque lo mas rápido que pude. Durante el trayecto me compre un jugo de naranja, el tipo parecía un americano que un Japonés.

No tenia ni idea que me estaban observando, que alguien me estaba observando.


End file.
